The mysterious thing!
Note: This fanfic is related to a discovery from II 2 ep 10 about this: Part 1 "WHAT THE HECK?????" *Video begins with Match and Pencil at their house at 8 AM *Camera pan inside the house, Pencil is watching II 2 ep 10 on ehr phone Pencil: Hi Match. Match: Hi Pencil. Pencil: I'm watching II 2 EP 10, i'm watching the ending, with the song "Party" *Camera pan towards the phone's screen, and it shows the scene where Taco thumbs up at Microphone *The scene changes *Pencil tap the pause button *Camera pan out of the screen towards Pencil Pencil: THE HECK? THERE'S SOMETHING WEIRD IN THE BACKGROUND! Match: Uh? *Pencil go back to the scene and pause again Pencil: There's a weird thing in the background... Match: What is it? Pencil: Just come. *Match comes and look Match: WOW, YOU'RE RIGHT, THERE'S A BLACK DRAWING!!!! Pencil: What could it be? Match: LET'S CALL OUR FRIENDS!!!!!!! *Intro shows up *Eraser and Pen come inside the house Pen: Why did you called us, Pencil? Pencil: JUST LOOK AT THE VIDEO ON MY PHONE!!!! *Pen and Eraser look at the screen *Pen and Eraser are surprised Pen and Eraser: (GASPS) Pen: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! Pencil: We should call a detective, maybe he knows! Later... *A detective enter Detective: Hello, I am a police officer who investigates, I work for the governement, so, how may I help you? Pencil: JUST LOOK AT THIS PART OF THE VIDEO IN THE BACKGROUND!!!! *The detective look on it Detective: (GASPS) OMG, what is this??!!! I better ask Adam Katz the producer of II. *The detective leaves *Camera pan outside the house, with the detective's police car near it *The detective get in the car *He leaves with the siren on *Camera pan next to Inanimate Insanity headquarters *The police car appears and stop near the headquarters *Camera pan inside the headquarters, Adam is seen working on his computer *The detective run towards Adam's office *Adam turn around with his wheelchair Adam Katz: (GASPS) WHAT DID I DO OFFICER? Detective: No, don't worry, i'm a detective, I investigate instead of arresting people, so, i'm here to ask you something. Adam Katz: Oh, so, what is it officer? Detective: On the end of II ep 10, Pencil saw a black drawing on the background when Taco was thumbing up to Microphone, what the heck is this drawing? Adam Katz: Oh, it's a secret. :<) Detective: Tell me or else I will tell the other cops to arrest you. Adam Katz: Ok, ok, so, 2 users have suggestions, a user called "Vv cephei a" thinks it's a dragon, and a user called "Bfdi is the best" think it's Spike from MLP Detective: Oh, i'm gonna ask them what they are. (TO BE CONTINUED) Part 2 "No non-bronies allowed!" *Camera pan outside of II headquarters *The detective get in his police car and go to a MLP club *Camera pan next to the MLP club *The detective go Inside the MLP club *Camera pan Inside the MLP club, Bfdi is the best is dancing with Phuocphuc46 and other bronies *The detective appears Bfdi is the best: Hey, you're not a brony, GET OUT OF HERE, THIS PLACE IS FOR BRONIES ONLY! Detective: Wait, I have a question, what is Sp- *Alarm rings MLP club founder (through the microphone): CODE RED, CODE RED, THERE IS A NON-BRONY IN HERE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, ALL GUARDS MAKE HIM LEAVE NOW! *The guards run towards the detective Detective: You can't make me leave, because i'm a detective. And i'm here to ask Bfdi- *The guards punch the detective *The detective take out his gun Detective: Stop doing that or else I will shoot you! *The guards punch the detective again Detective: That's it, time to die! *The detective shoot the guards *The detective turn the alarms off Detective: Listen idiots, i'm not here to raid the club, i'm just here to ask BITB a question! Bfdi is the best: We don't care, non-bronies are never ever ever allowed in, even if it's important! Detective: Who's Spike? Bfdi is the best: OMG, OMG, HE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MLP, HE'S MORE THAN A NON-BRONY!!!!!! MAKE HIM LEAVE!!!!! All bronies: Booooooooooooooooo!!!! Detective: SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP, I'M JUST HERE FOR A QUESTION!!! *The bronies throw rocks at the detective Detective: THAT'S IT, I'M TIRED OF YOU, I'M GOING TO BLOW THIS PLACE UNDER LAW!!!! *The detective take out a bomb and activate it Inside and quickly get out Bfdi is the best: OH CRAP!!! *Camera pan outside the MLP club *The MLP club explodes Detective: Finally, I should ask Vv instead. *The detective get in his police car and go (TO BE CONTINUED) Part 3 "A harmless Ghast!" *Camera pan to Vv cephei a Killing another Ghast Vv cephei a: Lel you're a nub *Soap comes Soap: OMG, Vv, your glasses have mud on it!!!!!! I better clean them! Vv cephei a: Do that and I will kill you *The other Ghast kills Soap *Vv cephei a shoots a fireball on the other ghast and he dies Vv cephei a: Lel yu're ded *The detective get out of his police car Detective: Hey, Vv, Vv! Vv cephei a: Wat iz it skrub Detective: Is this true, that you think that the thing in the background on the picture is a dragon? Vv cephei a: Yes, so? Detective: I'm trying to find out what thing is it! Vv cephei a: Man, just keep investigating, and leave me alone *Vv cephei a puts MLG glasses on his eyes and activate 3 air horns Detective: OUCH, MY EARS, STOP IT!!!! Vv cephei a: Ten get aut nub TO BE CONTINUED Polls Have you saw this fanfic? I DID Do you like this fanfic? Yes, it's awesome No, sorry